Such cable support platforms or, as they are usually referred to, cable support ladders have, in the past, generally been made of metal and this has given rise to serious problems of corrosion, especially when used in chemical plants and also to problems of insulating safety. Some attempts have been made in the past to manufacture such platforms or ladders of reinforced plastics material but they have not proven to be commercially successful as an alternative to the existing metal platforms, particularly in view of the requirement for such platforms to be capable of ready variation of direction angle, etc. Whilst this requirement can be readily achieved with metal platforms, attempting to satisfy the requirement with platforms formed of plastics material has involved the use of very expensive bonded junctions which, in addition to their high cost, are not always reliable in use.